CUANDO SEAS MÍA
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: En el verano Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron por obra del destino en un barco, ella tenía 15 y el 20… 10 años después: el, un hombre con fama de libertino, ella, una doncella comprometida… -cuando seas mía, ya lo veras… ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos? AVISO A LAS LECTORAS 27-2-2016
1. Capitulo 1: Boda

**"Cuando seas mía"**

**Capitulo 1.**

Enero, 1810

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? -le pregunto a aquella joven cargada de nerviosismo.

- nada papa -le dijo y la marcha nupcial se empezó a escuchar, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba...

¿Y si ÉL estaba ahí?, había escuchado que su familia estaba invitada y ÉL no podría faltar... ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con...

- (por favor no) -pensó y ya era el turno de que ellos caminaran, ambos empezaron a avanzar al compás de la música acústica y... casi se tropieza al ver que...

- (Inuyasha...)

Inuyasha estaba en primera fila, con una sonrisa fingida que bien Kagome pudo identificar.

¿Por qué debía aparecer en ese momento?, con solo verlo se había puesto nerviosa y tal pareciera que todos los demás habían desaparecido dejándolos a solas...

Solo estaban ella e Inuyasha, que de un momento a otro cambio su semblante de una sonrisa fingida a una cara llena de odio y desprecio... Pero Kagome sabía a la perfección la causa de su mirada, de que sus orbes doradas echaran fuego y su aura desprendiera ese odio...

Pero ella también tenía todo el derecho de verlo con desprecio, ¿por qué?

"CAMBIARÉ TODO LO QUE SOY... SOLO POR TÍ"

Inuyasha le había jurado cambiar su etapa de libertinaje solo para poder pasar el resto de su vida con ella... pero desde lo que había ocurrido aquel día cambio el destino de ambos, bueno de Kagome ya que Inuyasha seguiría a las andadas.

- Queridos hermanos... -la voz del sacerdote la saco de sus pensamientos y la ceremonia que cambiaría su destino dio inicio...

Kagome estaba frente a frente con su prometido... Koga Williams, ¿se casaba por amor?, la respuesta era NO, solo era un buen partido ante la sociedad francesa y la de todo Londres... sus padres planearon todo y eso cambio los planes de Kagome... Sí, esos planes que, a pesar de todo, quería cumplir con...

- (Inuyasha...)

Pensó en él y lo miró con discreción, estaba al lado de una bella mujer rubia de ojos azules con un vestido de escote muy pronunciado, lo miraba coquetamente de arriba hacia abajo pestañeando lentamente y tal parecía que a Inuyasha le estaba gustando ese coqueteo y le lanzaba miradas de seducción, esto a Kagome le causo una ira incontenible y apretó el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

Inuyasha sintió una mirada sobre él y cuando volteo vio a una Kagome con una mirada que denotaban celos... Esa era una buena señal, pensó para sí.

- (esta celosa) -pensó y sonrió con satisfacción, ya que tenía algo planeado.

Tomo la mano de la mujer que estaba a un lado suyo y le beso los nudillos, era hermosa, no lo podía negar pero él ya estaba segado de amor... Aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Kagome aparto la mirada echa furia por el modo tan cínico que Inuyasha le provocaba celos, estaba usando a esa mujer y le había besado los nudillos de sus manos... Pero aun así, lo quería, no, mejor dicho lo amaba de una forma que los católicos considerarían pecado.

Pero después de ese día ambos serían ajenos, ella sería mujer casada y él... Bueno, no estaría casado, pero estaba segura que seguiría con sus "encuentros" como lo hacía antes de conocerla.

Una enorme tristeza la invadió... y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos, de cómo lo conoció, de cómo se las ingeniaba para estar con él, de cómo se enamoró de él... y de cómo se entregó en cuerpo y alma al hombre que tanto amaba y ama... Inuyasha Taisho.

Pero: ¿Cómo llegaron de estar tan enamorados y cercanos a separados y distanciados, no físicamente sino emocionalmente?

¿Por qué el destino los separó?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>en el siguiente capitulo se narrara lo que paso antes de esta boda, se llama "El primer encuentro"<p>

no se lo pierdan ;)

* * *

><p>hola, soy nueva aquí en fanfiction, ¿quieren que siga este fic?<p>

nos vemos en el próximo si quieren que lo siga n_n

cuídense!

xoxo

***~ Eline HiguTaisho ~***


	2. Capitulo 2: El primer encuentro

Wolas!, les traigo el segundo capítulo  
>agradezco el comentario de:<p>

~ Elena 79 (Hola mi tocaya, mi verdadero nombre es Elena, María Elena de hecho, Eline es Elena en otro idioma, también Jelka busca en google y encontraras los idiomas que son, gracias por inspirarme a seguirla, y espero leas los fic's que subiré (en mi perfil están los títulos)... a unos ya les llevo varios caps. de hecho jeje)

Así que para todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras soy Eline o Mele o "Jelena" (como me dice mi Jordi) así que mi seudónimo completo es: Eline HiguTaisho De Martínez (de mi Jordi jijiji) (((te quiero mucho Jordi, me haces MUY feliz, está bien está bien ya me salí del tema que estaba tratando xD))).

~ JOAN (Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, ¡también amo este tipo de historias!, espero te vaya a gustar el capítulo de hoy n_n y el fic como se vaya dando)

~ Y también quiero agradecer a quien añadió este fic a sus favoritos (me alegra que te guste u_n)

*~Dedicado a "Elena 79", "JOAN" y a quien añadió este fic a sus favoritos n_n (((también a mi "agape mu", Jordi, que esta semana tomo valor y se me declaro :'))))~*

¡Disfrútenlo! (como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes)

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuando seas mía"<strong>

**Capitulo 2. El primer encuentro.****_  
><em>**  
>1800<p>

El viento chocaba contra las velas de aquel barco, y la brisa de verano chocaba contra el rostro de una joven.

- ¡ya casi llegaremos a Londres!

Exclamo la joven de 15 años animadamente para sí misma. Por fin regresaban a casa, después de pasar un tiempo ella y sus padres con sus tíos en Francia.

- ¡Kagome! -escuchó a su nana a lo lejos y volteo el rostro- ¡baja!, ¡es peligroso!

Exclamo su anciana nana al verla en la proa del barco solo detenida por los lazos que sostenían la vela.

- pero se siente bien que el viento choque contra tu cara -se excusó.

Volteo su vista hacia el horizonte con sus achocolatados ojos cerrados... sus cabellos azabache bailaban en el aire dándole una sensación de libertad y serenidad que no sentía en casa.

- obedece -exclamó su nana con voz autoritaria.

Fastidiada, Kagome obedeció y se encamino a los pasillos que conducían a los camarotes de clase alta.

- ¡¿con qué si te caes?! ¡¿Y si te ahogas?! ¡Imagínate como se hubieran puesto tus padres...

Escuchaba el sermón de su anciana nana en el camino, juraba que si hubiese ido su nana a un convento, hubiera sido una gran monja sermonista.

Fastidiada y estresada Kagome explotó.

- ¡pero no me paso nada! ¡¿o si anciana Kaede?! -Kagome giro sobre sus talones a encararla y Kaede se sorprendió por que le había respondido groseramente.

- ¡no se contesta así a tus mayores! -regaño con el ceño fruncido- ¿entendiste? -cruzo sus brazos en el pecho.

Kagome bajo la cabeza avergonzada y arrepentida por su acción... pero ya estaba harta de seguir siempre el protocolo y lo monótono de su aburrida vida, asintió con la cabeza levemente y se volteo para dirigirse al camarote donde ella se quedaba.

* * *

><p>Kagome se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados en su pecho viendo a las personas danzar al compás de la instrumental música, el capitán del barco había organizado un baile para anunciar su retiro y sus padres la habían obligado a ir, aunque luchara con uñas y dientes sabía que la obligarían a ir a toda costa.<p>

Sus padres estaban platicando con unos señores en la misma mesa que se habían sentado, según sus padres eran la familia "Williams", tenían una intachable reputación en Londres y Francia.

- claro que va muy bien el negocio señor Williams, en unos años será más amplio el radio por donde venderemos los vinos...

Escuchaba a su padre hablar con el que suponía seria la cabecera de esa familia, ¡conversaciones de negocios!, vaya que tema más aburrido para conversar...

- ¿me permite esta pieza lady Higurashi?

Un joven de ojos celestes, más alto que ella, con el cabello castaño tapó su vista a la pista de baile. Resultaba que ese joven era el único hijo del matrimonio Williams.

- este... yo...

Buscaba una forma de rechazarlo pero para su "fortuna", literalmente, su padre hablo.

- vamos hija -la alentó su padre- baila con el joven Williams.

Kagome alzó la vista al señor Higurashi que estaba a un lado suyo, ¿qué?, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿qué bailara con un él?, ¿acaso se había olvidado de lo que pensaba de los bailes?, que fastidio.

- es que, no se... -odiaba bailar.

- solo es un baile hija -comentó lady Higurashi, su madre.

- de acuerdo...

Tomo la mano del joven Williams y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres... el típico vals fácil de bailar. Excepto para cierta joven.

- auch -exclamo el joven Williams era la veintésima vez que lo pisaba.

- lo-lo siento joven Williams.

Exclamó apenada encogiéndose de hombros un poco roja de la vergüenza.

- Koga, por favor -corrigió sonriente- y no hay problema -dijo despreocupado.

¿Cómo podía sonreír y estar despreocupado cuando ella le pisaba los pies a cada rato?, admitía que unas veces fueron a propósito porque quería dejar de bailar con él, y que ya no le volviera a pedir un baile por temor de ser pisoteado por ella.

- de acuerdo, joven Koga -corrigió su error y bajo la cabeza para cuidar de no volver a pisarlo.

Se sintió un poco incomoda al pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de que era un "niña", se podía decir ya que todos así le decían, sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a los demás.

- vaya... nuestros padres nos observan -dijo de pronto Koga y Kagome alzo la vista siguiendo la de él.

Efectivamente, sus padres los observaban y sonreían.

¿Por qué sonreían?, ¿les causaba gracia de que ella le pisara los pies a Koga?, ¿o que ella no sabía bailar?

Se sintió una torpe y bajo la vista nuevamente roja de la vergüenza. Para su suerte, segundos después acabo el vals.

Koga la fue a dejar en el mismo lugar donde le pidió bailar con él.

- me concede esta pieza lady Higurashi -dijo su padre a su madre.

- por supuesto lord Higurashi -siguió su juego.

A pesar de que sus padres llevaban varios años de casados, de hecho 30 años, la fuerza del amor entre ellos dos había perdurado por siempre hasta ahora. Eso quería Kagome, un matrimonio en el que todo el tiempo durara la fuerza del amor, hasta el último día de sus vidas. Pero era muy joven para pensar aquello.

Genial, pensaba Kagome, la habían dejado sola. La familia Williams, momentos antes, se había retirado a su camarote debido a que la señora Williams, lady Vanesa, se sentía cansada por alguna extraña razón.

- ¡agh!

Se dejó resbalar en su silla hasta casi meterse por debajo de la mesa. Miro a su alrededor...

Los adultos hablaban de negocios y las esposas los acompañaban tomándolos del brazo, las jóvenes de su edad estaban admirando, mejor dicho babeando, al ver jóvenes muchachos que pasaban en frente de sus narices realmente atractivos, no lo podía negar.

- el compromiso esta echo -escucho de una mesa vecina y volteó el rostro.

En esa mesa estaban dos hombres de edad madura junto con sus respectivas esposas, a un lado del hombre que escucho hablar estaba una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul marino, del otro lado había un joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños sentado al lado de, lo que suponía, su madre.

- la boda será en 1 mes, ni más ni menos -dijo el padre del joven de forma autoritaria.

- esta echo -dijo el otro hombre mayor.

Ambos padres de los jóvenes cerraron el trato con una estrechada de manos.

Pobres, pensaba Kagome sintiendo pena por ambos muchachos tan jóvenes y se iban a casar... ¿y si no funcionaba su matrimonio?, ¿qué pasaría en ese momento?, ¿todo se iría por la borda?, varias preguntas surgieron por su mente pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no tenía por qué meterse en la vida de ellos.

Kagome aspiro y dejo salir el aire nuevamente.

- (que aburrido) -pensó.

Sus padres aún no llegaban con ella, ya habían bailado 3 canciones seguidas.

Kagome los volteo a ver y sonrió. Su madre tenía sus manos en los hombros de su padre y su mejilla estaba recargada en el amplio pecho de el con los ojos cerrados y su padre la rodeaba de la cintura con sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Ambos estaban tan pegados el uno del otro, se veían tan juntos y tan felices.

Volteó el rostro nuevamente a la mesa vecina y vio que esta vez, los dos jóvenes, estaban sentados solos en la mesa conversando amenamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Podría ser que si funcionara ese matrimonio, sus padres habían estado comprometidos desde los 15 años, se casaron justamente cuando su madre acababa de cumplir los 18, y la tuvieron a ella cuando su madre tenía 25 años, luego de 7 largos años de fallidos intentos ella había sido concebida.

Les deseaba suerte a esos muchachos y que llegaran a amarse como o más que sus padres, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

Aburrida, y cansada de esperar a sus padres en la misma posición, se levantó de la silla y fue directo al pasillo que conducía a las afueras de ese salón social.

Camino y camino sin ningún destino pensado, pero algo la inquietaba parecía como si su cuerpo ansiaba llegar a un lugar específico, el cual no sabía.

Por alguna extraña razón se detuvo en la zona de la tercera clase...

No había nadie, pero sentía que alguien la estaba viendo, así que prefirió ignorar eso.

Su mirada viajó al barandal de caoba del barco e inercialmente se acercó al lugar y recargo sus brazos en el barandal.

La brisa hizo bailar sus cabellos azabaches en el aire y el aroma a mar inundo su nariz hasta llegar a sus pulmones.

- wow -exclamó al examinar la vista hacía el océano desde ese lugar.

La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en las aguas del mar, mientras esta danzaba en pequeñas olas que chocaban contra el barco.

Volvió a su compostura y una locura atravesó su cabeza.

Se volteó y recargo sus manos en el barandal, con la poca fuerza que tenía logro levantar su esbelto cuerpo y sentarse en el barandal.

- así está mejor -exclamó con serenidad mientras se recargaba hacia la nada...

- ¡se va a caer!

Una voz masculina y unos pasos veloces la asustaron haciéndola soltarse. Iba a caer, pero sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura y que la acercaban rápidamente chocando contra un pecho amplio, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió un tibio aliento chocar contra sus mejillas, y abrió lentamente los ojos...

¡Por dios!, era un joven increíblemente apuesto, ojos dorados, labios carnosos y un cabello negro como la noche.

El joven la había estado siguiendo de lejos desde que la había visto salir del salón de baile y caminar hasta ese lugar, por un momento se había distraído a causa de cierta mujer y cuando había vuelto la mirada a la joven nuevamente, la vio sentada en ese lugar tan peligroso, no dudo en correr y advertirle pero a causa de su grito y sus pasos la joven se asustó y casi se caía por la borda del barco, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Había separado un poco el rostro de la joven para mirarla bien...

Se había llevado una gran sorpresa por la belleza de esa joven, piel nívea, labios carmines realmente carnosos y tentadores, cabellos negros con matices azulados dándole un color azabachado, solo faltaba ver sus ojos... iba a hablar pero la joven abrió los ojos... ¡dios!, nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos como estos, eran de un color chocolate con un hermoso brillo bajo la luna llena.

Dio un vistazo a sus labios nuevamente y él se pasó una lengua por los suyos.

Kagome notó eso y se estremeció entre sus brazos, él sonrió de medio lado y dirigió su boca a los oídos de ella.

- tenga cuidado la próxima vez ¿se imagina lo que hubiese pasado si no la hubiera detenido y hubiera caído y...?... sería una lástima que una diosa como usted desapareciera de este mundo -le dijo con voz sensual y ronca la última parte.

Esa chica le había llegado en el fondo, sin duda ella estaría entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer como con otras lo había hecho... pero algo le hizo sentir que no sería así, no con esa joven que por la apariencia denotaba inocencia e ingenuidad... sin duda alguna era virgen. De momento se arrepintió de haberle dicho lo que diría con cualquiera de sus conquistas.

Kagome se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir su tibio aliento chocar en su oído, una corriente le paso desde su nuca hasta por la parte baja de su espalda, cerró los ojos por tan exquisita sensación, ¿qué era todo eso?, ¿por qué ese joven le hacía sentir algo que nunca ni en sueños había sentido?, ¿por qué lo sentía cuando apenas hace un minuto se lo había topado...?

Podría ser que...

"~HAY DIFERENTES TIPOS DE HOMBRES KAGOME...

"~¿CÓMO CUÁLES NANA?

"~LOS QUE SON UNOS CABALLEROS, TE DICEN PALABRAS BONITAS Y BUSCAN ALGO MAS QUE UNA AVENTURA... Y LOS QUE TE HABLAN CON PALABRAS BONITAS Y CUMPLIDOS PERO SOLO PARA TENER UNA NOCHE DE BUEN SEXO.

Las palabras de su nana la trajeron a la realidad abriendo los ojos de par en par.

¿Sería cierto?, ¿este tipo de hombres solo buscaban una buena noche de sexo?

Si era así, pues no le daría el privilegio, además ella era muy joven para eso.

- todo estaba bien hasta que su voz me sobresalto y casi me hizo caer... en todo caso le debería agradecer por casi matarme ya que no sé nadar, gracias señor -dijo con aire de ironía y acentuó la palabra "señor". Sonrió para sus adentros al sentirlo tensarse.

- ¡oh por favor!

Dijo el joven mientras se la apartaba tomándola de los hombros, nadie, exclusivamente NADIE le había hablado de esa forma... y ¡por dios!, ¿"señor"?, no estaba casado ni viejo. Nadie le hablaría así, ni siquiera esa... niña, sí, niña eso era lo que era: una niña. Y pensar que había planeado antes llevársela a la cama, ahora era diferente.

- repite lo que dijiste -dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido.

- lo que oyó, SEÑOR -le reprendió, le volvió a decir "señor" al notar que eso le enfadaba.

- en primera para tu información, no estoy tan viejo, solo tengo 20 años -se apartó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kagome se sorprendió ¿20 años?, pero si se veía más joven.

- y en segunda, no me llamo "SEÑOR", sino Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho -una idea cruzó por su mente- y que se te grave bien... NIÑITA -sonrió al ver enojo en el rostro de la joven.

- no me digas "NIÑITA" -bufó enojada apretando los puños a sus lados y enrojeciendo de enojo.

- pues es lo que eres ¿no?, o ¿cómo quieres que te diga?, ¿SEÑORA acaso? -cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡no!, tampoco "SEÑORA"-frunció el ceño.

- ¿entonces cómo?, yo ya he dicho mi nombre y no he escuchado el tuyo -dijo con ironía.

- me llamo Kagome... -solo dijo su nombre.

- ¿Kagome... qué? -dijo Inuyasha, al menos quería saber el nombre completo de esa joven testaruda.

- Higurashi -dijo resignada y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡KAGOME! -escucharon unos gritos provenientes de una zona cercana

- (de seguro se dieron cuenta de que no estoy y se preocuparon) -pensó Kagome.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse por completo de ese joven obstinado y malicioso, había adivinado que él solo buscaba una noche de sexo.

- hey, hey, ¿a dónde vas? -se interpuso en su camino Inuyasha.

- voy a mi camerino, joven Taisho.

- ¿sin despedirte? -Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

- como si hubiera sido un encuentro agradable -después de eso rio con ironía y trato de nuevo de alejarse de él pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo.

Inuyasha la abrazó por la parte de atrás sosteniéndola de la cintura. Acerco su boca a los oídos de ella y susurro:

- yo creo que si fue agradable para usted -señalo mientras entrecerraba los ojos al oler el aroma a rosas que emanaba ella- momentos antes si fue un momento agradable, no me vas a decir que no...

Le beso la oreja y una oleada de sensaciones invadieron a Kagome. Las mismas o más fuertes que sintió minutos antes.

- ¿ves que si fue un momento agradable? -dijo mientras la soltaba y se daba la vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y lo sintió voltearse, se imaginó que se iba a marchar, pero antes de que eso pasara.

- eres un idiota Inuyasha Taisho -susurro pero Inuyasha la escucho.

- no creo que pienses eso... mi querida jitomatito rojo.

Dicho esto camino rápidamente.

- ¿jitomatito rojo? -repitió eso y se volteo a encararlo, pero él ya se había ido.

Camino directo a donde provenían las voces y cuando pasó al lado de una ventana vio su leve reflejo.

Se tocó las mejillas y recordó las palabras de Inuyasha.

"MI QUERIDA JITOMATITO ROJO"

- Jitomatito rojo...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba recargado en el barandal admirando la luna y las estrellas mientras recordaba a su "jitomatito rojo..."<p>

- no será la última vez que te vea...

Juro que ese no iba a ser su único encuentro, habría otro, lo presentía... Ese no iba a ser su único encuentro.

_**CONTINUARA... **_

* * *

><p>oh o.O<p>

¿cómo será su otro encuentro? :o

¿será amor a primera vista lo que ustedes leyeron?

Bueno, eso solo yo lo se xD

¿quieren que siga este fic para aclarar el primer capítulo?

Si es así nos veremos en el próximo cap.!

Lamento si no les doy avances u.u es sorpresa ;)

**PD: No se qué tan largos serán los capítulos. Todo depende cuan inspirada este, ustedes me inspiran a continuar en esta aventura del mundo de la imaginación donde yo puedo hacer y deshacer un mundo lleno de posibilidades.**

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son aceptados con los brazos abiertos.  
><strong>\(ñ_ñ)**

¡Cuídense!, ¡hasta la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos:

***~ Eline HiguTaisho ~***

**(De Martínez jiji)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nos volvemos a ver

Hola mis queridas lectoras :D

Antes del capitulo agradezco los comentarios de:

**JOAN**

**Elena 79**

**Javita0san**

**miko kaoru-sama**

**gaby **

**Yuli flores **

**azucenas45**

**"Cuando Seas Mía"**

**Capítulo 3. Nos volvemos a ver.**

Lady Kagome se acomodó los holanes del vestido color rubí mientras sentía la brisa del viento meciendo sus cabellos rebeldes del flequillo. Se irguió con suma elegancia alzando la barbilla con seriedad para verse madura de acuerdo al protocolo de comportamiento. Abrió con suma delicadeza su abanico del mismo color del vestido pero con la orilla de encaje color negro.

Mientras mecía su abanico rozando levemente su nariz respingada, observo con detenimiento el juego de polo que se estaba llevando a cabo. El equipo de Koga Williams estaba a la delantera sólo por unos cuantos puntos. Koga cabalgaba como un experto, cabalgaba como si fuese el dueño de las tierras que pisaban, como un semental en su territorio, como un hombre sumamente orgulloso, y él no perdía la oportunidad de sonreírle a ella...

Espera un momento. ¿A ella?

Tragó duro y colocó el abanico de modo que le cubriera casi el rostro, exceptuando sus ojos chocolate.

Giró un poco y vio que justo a su lado había varias jóvenes mujeres. ¿Sería a alguna de ellas? Seguro que sí, ellas iban vestidas de costosos vestidos de seda con encaje y con peinados exuberantes, su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos y labios rojizos... Eran hermosas, no lo podía negar, incluso más hermosas que ella. Y ni hablar de sus cuerpos, estaban más desarrollados que el de ella, se podría decir que ella apenas era una oruga realizando su capullo y que las otras eran bellísimas mariposas recién salidas del mismo.

Suspiró con resignación. Ella aún tenía un pequeño cuerpo y atributos escasos. No importaba, ya que con eso atraería mucha atención y ¿para que querría la atención de varios hombres? Sonrió de solo pensar eso y cerró su abanico tomándolo con ambas manos. Exacto, ella no deseaba casarse, al contrario, le habría gustado dedicarse a lo religioso o quedarse completamente soltera durante toda su vida... Sonaba bien, sin tener que preocuparse por "satisfacer" a su esposo, sin preocuparse por cuidar a sus niños... Bueno, lo de los niños no era mala idea, sonaba interesante. De hecho, ¿quién no querría tener a un pequeño retoño corriendo por ahí llenando de felicidad al hogar? Ella si quería uno. Pero le preocupaba la forma en que se debía engendrar un hijo, pero también estaban los niños abandonados, ¿y por qué no tomar un pequeño como protegido?

–Lady Kagome ¿qué le ha parecido el juego?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella volteó al lado contrario, sonriendo como siempre. La voz era la de Lord Estefan, el padre de Koga y cabecera de la familia Williams, y a su lado estaba Lady Vanesa, la madre de Koga, quien vestía un elegante vestido color crema. A pesar de tener una edad madura, la mujer aún lucía hermosa, no más que su madre, Naomi Higurashi, pero si era hermosa.

–Pues, me ha parecido... Interesante.

Ni siquiera fingió el tono de voz de interés que debía, sino que al contrario, sonó totalmente aburrida.

–Oh, ya veo –respondió el hombre al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente y volvía su vista al juego de polo. Al parecer, no había notado su tono–. Por lo general no me gusta el polo pero a Koga le apasiona el juego... Sinceramente, prefiero jugar al pokar, soy muy bueno en eso –dijo orgulloso mientras alzaba la barbilla–. No sabe cuánto... -y salió la plática del pokar, la cual Kagome presto poca atención.

Kagome durante la conversación, sólo asentía con la cabeza y hacia otro sonido de afirmación o negación con la boca cerrada. Sinceramente, estaba sumamente aburrida y nunca le había visto sentido al polo, le gustaba eso de cabalgar y sentir el viento en la cara, pero ese juego... lo aborrecía. Suspiró e hizo un gesto con la boca de disgusto. Se miró la cintura y apretó el vientre inhalando aire, como si con eso el corsé se agrandara, mataría a Ayumi por haberle apretado mucho el corsé, y todo con la intención de "mostrar sus curvas", ¿curvas? Su criada y doncella tenían mas curvas que ella, o bueno, eso pensaba.

El partido de polo había terminado, y Lord Williams junto con su esposa la dejaron ahí parada. Kagome solo abrió el abanico y comenzó a echarse aire... Aire, le faltaba el aire, se sentía sumamente incomoda, aquella maldita prenda llamada "corsé" parecía achicarse más y más, y el sol no dejaba de brillar en su totalidad, haciendo que ella se sofocara aún peor, se sentía apretada y tenía un nudo o algo en su garganta, lo cual la hacía carraspear. A causa de lo apretado del corsé y su respiración por sentirse cómoda, su pecho subía y bajaba de agitación y comenzó a verse pálida como el mismo papel. Estaba sofocada, necesitaba aire, y aflojarse ese corsé con desesperación.

–Milady –escuchó como su dama de compañía la llamaba y volteó para verla, los ojos esmeralda de su dama se mostraban preocupados–. ¿Se encuentra bien? –sonó preocupada.

–¡Si! –Contesto con rapidez luego de tomar una bocanada de aire–. Solo necesito... aire fresco –dijo tras abrir su abanico y comenzar a echarse aire con lentitud.

–¿Esta segura, Milady? –su dama de compañía alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos–. Esta sudando...

–¿Yo? ¿S-Sudando? –Preguntó tras colocar una mano en la frente y sentir que ésta estaba caliente y que una humedad le hacía pegar unos mechones del flequillo a la piel–. Debe ser por el calor, Ayame. Solo eso...

–Si es por eso, permítame llevarla a un lugar más fresco, Lady Kagome –una ronca voz se escuchó y Kagome vio como los ojos esmeraldas de Ayame brillaban viendo a la persona que estaba atrás de ella.

–No es necesario, Lord Williams –giró y se encontró con los ojos celestes de Koga Williams.

–Hágame el honor Lady Kagome –Koga sonrió y tomo la delicada mano de Kagome besándole los nudillos. Kagome miró su acción con detenimiento.

–Yo... Yo debo ir donde esta vuestra madre, Milady –Ayame habló con torpeza y los dejo solos yéndose con rapidez.

«Ayame...» pensó y sintió lastima.

Ayame había crecido en la casa Williams, lo sabía porque ella se lo había contado. Por consiguiente, Koga y Ayame habían crecido juntos, se habían hecho amigos, e incluso Kagome sospechaba que el más joven de los Williams había sido el primer amor de Ayame... A Kagome le habían llegado rumores, de que Lord Estefan sentía que Ayame era un peligro para ellos, más que nada para el apellido Williams. Lord Williams era de familia respetable, el apellido se había mantenido a raya desde siempre y sería mal si se viera afectado. Ayame era hermosa para su hijo pero demasiado pobre y sin apellido noble para su hijo... ¿Un noble y una criada juntos? Aquel rumor de que su hijo tuviera algo con una criada, haría que el apellido Williams fuera la comidilla de todo mundo, y eso era lo que menos había deseado, el apellido Williams era lo más preciado para ellos.

Por esa misma razón, Lord Estefan había separado a Ayame de Koga, con tan solo 15 años de edad, ¿cómo lo hizo? Simple: corrió a Ayame y su madre anciana de aquella mansión... Y Ayame y su madre habían ido a dar a la mansión Higurashi.

«Pobre de Ayame, –pensó Kagome con tristeza–, ¿si ella había querido a Koga, cosa que creo, aún estará enamorada de él?... ¿Y si Koga también la había querido aún siente sentimientos por ella pero solo los disimula bajo esa cara de amabilidad?»

Con un suspiro de resignación, Kagome alzó la vista, debía dejar de pensar en eso, no era de su incumbencia. Y tal vez, era solo un chisme.

Koga soltó su mano y enarcó un brazo para que ella lo tomase.

–Por favor, solo esta vez Milady –rogó y Kagome negó–. Por favor.

–Lo siento Lord Koga, pero...

No pudo terminar, pues un hombre castaño y regordete llego a prisa interrumpiendo.

–Milord, Milady –hizo una reverencia colocando su mano en el pecho–, vuestro padre desea que vaya para atender unos asuntos con...

–Lo siento, pero dile que...

–En seguida va –interrumpió Kagome y Koga volteó a verla con una ceja arriba–. Es su padre, será en otra ocasión joven Williams.

Koga, haciendo una mueca, asintió y se dirigió a su sirviente.

–En seguida voy –el hombre comenzó a andar y Koga lo siguió de cerca no sin antes dar una leve reverencia hacia Kagome.

–Ay dios –dijo una muy sofocada Kagome y con sigilo vio hacia ambos lados, se trató de asegurar que nadie fuera testigo de su próximo movimiento. Koga estaba a lo lejos y junto a él estaban los señores Williams, sus padres y su dama de compañía.

Suspiró y por consecuencia sintió alivio, que fue sustituido por un dolor al sacar el aire y sentir el apretado corsé.

Cuando dio media vuelta con la intención de echar a correr a algún lugar alejado y desatarse el corsé, chocó contra un amplio y musculoso pecho, unas manos se colocaron en sus brazos y sintió un aroma en la nariz que le era un poco conocido, era masculino, un olor a loción embriagadora... ¿dónde lo había olfateado antes?... Su mente maquinó pero no recordó nada.

Cuando alzó el rostro, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, su corazón latió con frenesí y sentía que las manos de aquel sujeto le quemaban la piel a través de las mangas del vestido. Se olvidó por completo de su apretado corsé, ya no importaba, ya que se había quedado sin aliento de la impresión. Lo primero que vio, fueron unos ojos del color mismo oro, luego unas bien pobladas pestañas negras que adornaban estos mismos y, sin necesidad de verlo más de lejos, supo quién era con solo ese brillo en los ojos dorados...

–¡Es usted! –exclamó mientras se alejaba de él con una mano en el pecho para tratar de apaciguar su corazón, su abanico calló al suelo y vio como a él se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios dejando ver un par de hoyuelos realmente encantadores.

–Vaya... –se agachó a recoger el abanico y al erguirse tomo la mano derecha de ella, extendió la palma y coloco el abanico ya cerrado. Giró la mano de Kagome y la tomo entre las suyas para besarle los nudillos. Kagome sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban, algo raro en ella–. Nos volvemos a ver... Mi querida Jitomatito Rojo... –susurró sin dejar de apartar los labios de la perfumada piel blanca suave como la seda.

Kagome balbuceó algo entre dientes, su corazón parecía querer acelerar más y planeaba salirse por la boca, su nudo en la garganta le impidió el habla, la piel de la mano la sentía a arder, era un ardor regocijante y satisfactor, la boca de su estómago se le contrajo haciéndole cosquillas, tragó saliva con dificultad y...

Y el encanto se fue. Recordó lo ocurrido la última vez con ese tipo. Ni en ese momento había caído en su encanto, ni lo iba a hacer ahora.

–Inuyasha Taisho... –sonó seca al decirlo entre dientes–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y usted no ha cambiado nada...

Inuyasha alzó una ceja al ver como Kagome alejaba su mano y retrocedía un paso más.

–El tiempo te ha hecho fría –murmuró sin pensarlo. Se arrepintió completamente al ver como ella fruncía el ceño y como en su mano abría el abanico para luego empezar a echarse aire.

–¿Y eso a mí qué? Así soy –dijo tras darse la vuelta. Tremendo error, Koga y los demás la veían, sentía la penetrante mirada de sus padres, pero esa mirada no le ganaba a la que estaba tras suyo. Podía sentir como Inuyasha la examinaba por su parte trasera, un calor en su ser creció al pensar aquello.

–Estas más... más alta –lo escuchó decir en un tono realmente sorprendido–. Y veo que ya... –Inuyasha se inclinó, respiró la dulce fragancia que era tan inconfundible para él, su tibio aliento chocó con la oreja de la joven susurrando unas suaves y sinceras palabras–: ya no tienes nada de niña.

A Kagome el rostro se le coloreó. Él... Él seguía siendo el mismo que había visto en aquel barco, aquel coqueto y atrevido hombre. Aquel cínico libidinoso.

–Pues ha pasado mucho... –giró y lo encaro con la frente en alto. Inuyasha la miraba con detenimiento–. ¿Cuanto? ¿9 años? –sonrió. Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y parecía que la situación era cómica, cosa que a Kagome le irritó–. He crecido, cambiado y veo que usted, no ha... madurado –dijo con perspicacia. Inuyasha alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, luego soltó una carcajada y bajó los brazos–. ¿Qué le parece gracioso? –preguntó irritada mientras apretaba el abanico.

–¿Madurar? –Preguntó luego de calmar su risa y mirarla de forma divertida–. Eso de "madurar" no va conmigo, es cosa de las frutas y verduras... Ya veo que has "madurado" demasiado, Jitomatito Rojo –vio como Kagome enrojecía de enojo y cerraba con fuerza el abanico frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Óigame bien! -lo señaló con el objeto en manos-. ¡Usted no es quien...! –no pudo terminar, pues un dolor en el área del estómago y la cabeza la hizo hacer una mueca.

–¿Que te ocurre? –solo en ese instante Inuyasha había notado lo pálida que estaba, y también noto su frente perlada en sudor. Se preocupó por ello.

Kagome giró y lo ignoró por completo. Pensaba dejarlo solo, con la palabra en la boca, pero un mareo a causa la hizo tambalear y casi caer,... cosa que no pasó. Unos fornidos brazos la detuvieron de la cintura y la pegaron a su abdomen... Solo sintió como los ojos le pesaron, y como sus fuerzas disminuían... Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo escuchar empañadas voces a lo lejos, muy lejos de ella...

...

Los martillazos que daban en su frente le dieron a entender que sufría de una fuerte jaqueca, solo pudo mover los parpados pero no pudo abrirlos, estaban sumamente pesados, como si hubiese dormido mucho tiempo. La luz la sentía en el rostro, era de día aun, lo sabía porque veía de un tenue color claro por dentro de sus parpados, un tenue naranja y rosado... ¿o era color beige y rosado? Estaba tan aturdida que no distinguía con buenos detalles.

–Estará bien... Solo fue un mareo por la ropa apretada y la falta de nutrientes, necesitara reposo por hoy... –esa voz la escuchada algo lejana, pero sentía una presencia a su lado, una... Muy conocida presencia... Pero, ¿quién...?

De tanto estar pensando en reconocer la voz, poco a poco sus sentidos se iban encendiendo como una lenta línea de pólvora.

–Gracias –esa voz sin duda alguna la reconocía, era su madre–. Lamento la molestia Lord Taisho.

«Lord Taisho... Lord Taisho... Lord Taisho...»

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la joven como enormes fósforos cayendo en pólvora. Su mente trabajó con rapidez...

¿«Lord Taisho»?

"...no me llamo 'SEÑOR', sino Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho..."

Al recordar el apellido Taisho su mente viajó a ese muy pasado recuerdo. Tragó saliva e intentó moverse.

–No es molestia Lady Naomi, pero me gustaría vigilar a Lady Kagome unos minutos más. Solo para asegurarme de su estado, ¿le molesta? –escuchó nuevamente a ese Taisho.

«No mamá, no me dejes con él... ». Rogó en su mente.

–No hay problema, debo atender unos asuntos, me retiro y nuevamente gracias, ordenaré a los empleados que le preparen comida con más vitaminas –se escuchó como unos zapatos de tacón se alejaban, y luego como se abría y cerraba la puerta.

La idea de que Inuyasha la revisara... No le parecía en lo absoluto genial.

Estaba despierta, él lo sabía. Las expresiones que había visto en aquel hermoso rostro mostraban lo que pensaba. Primero había sido una confusión, seguramente había vuelto en sí. Luego, al hablar él, la había visto fruncir levemente el ceño. ¿Aún estaría molesta con él?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de admirarla, vio como ella movía un poco los parpados.

La joven que había conocido antes en aquel barco había cambiado demasiado. Su frente estaba cubierta por una cortina de cabellos de seda color negro azulado. Sus parpados estaban pintados de un apenas visible color rojo, sus ojos tenían un par de bien tupidas y largas pestañas que rozaban sus mejillas, sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosado resaltando su piel blanca como la fina porcelana y era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Sus labios de un color natural carmín, estaban más carnosos que como los recordaba, pero aun así no dejaban de ser pequeños y finos, tanto que los cubriría con facilidad contra los suyos... Con la lentitud de un león acechando su presa, fue bajando cada vez más la mirada dorada y deteniéndola para admirar lo que veía. ¡Dios! Esa mujer tenía un cuello de un elegante y hermoso cisne, que daba un camino hacia el par de atributos que toda mujer posee... Detuvo su mirada, en medio, justo en medio del pecho había un lunar muy tentador, tan pequeño y sensual que le daban ganas de pasar sus manos por ahí, pero, con un forzoso suspiro, tuvo que reprimir aquel deseo... Al bajar más su mirada observo con fina atención el par de pequeños y perfectos senos cubiertos por el camisón. Se miró sus manos, y entonces se preguntó: ¿esos pequeños senos podría cubrirlos con sus manos? Seguro que sí, eran pequeños que, al cubrirlos con sus manos y masajearlos con lentitud sumisa, liberaría una ola de placer que la recorrería desde su nuca hasta su estrecho interior... El dulce y estrecho manjar interior de ella.

Se vio obligado a dejar de fantasear cuando notó como ella respiraba con normalidad, y se acordó que ella estaba fingiendo dormir. Se irguió y acomodó el traje. Cruzó sus brazos y con aire libre de la pasión que sentía dijo:

–¿No crees que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, querida Jitomatito Rojo?

Al instante, vio como ese par de mejillas enrojecían levemente. Sonrió por la reacción de la joven.

Kagome dio un respingo... ¿Acaso él, sabía que estaba despierta?

Con suma lentitud abrió los ojos, poco después de que estos se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba por la habitación, vio los ojos dorados que la miraban de una manera... Extraña e indescriptible... En sus labios notó una sonrisa de complicidad.

–No hice tal cosa –aclaró después de haber apretado los labios. Se trató de levantar pero las manos grandes de Inuyasha Taisho la tomaron de los brazos.

–Te ayudaré –la atrajo a su cuerpo pasando una mano por la espalda, y con la otra acomodó la almohada en el respaldo de la cama.

Su piel era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa recién florecida, su perfume era la fragancia de las mismas rosas en primavera... Era una fragancia que no hostigaba, en cambio de eso, le llenaba las fosas nasales hasta hacerlo embriagar.

Las mejillas de Kagome subieron de tono sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sentía como su corazón latía en el pecho exigiendo salir. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, lo cual la hizo removerse en los brazos de Inuyasha.

–Así está mejor... –la recostó en la almohada sin dejar de estar tan cerca del sonrojado rostro de Kagome.

–Gracias... –respondió con un hilo de voz tragando saliva y apretando los labios.

Sus ojos se posaron en los labios carnosos de Kagome... Tan irresistibles, tan tentadores, tan sensuales... El deseo de besarla lo estaba dominando, pero debía evitarlo a toda costa... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía evitar desear probar sus labios? En lugar de alejarse, fue acercando su rostro lentamente mezclando sus alientos.

Kagome fue cerrando sus ojos... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su sentido común gritaba «¡Aléjalo! ¡Si te descubren considérate muerta!»

«No es mala idea... Solo es un beso... ». Un pequeño diablillo le aconsejó.

Cuando cerró los ojos por completo, una parte de ella ansiaba ese beso a toda costa, pero la otra parte no lo deseaba... Y justo cuando estaba a un suspiro de distancia. La parte negativa se avivó más que la otra y entonces lo alejó empujándolo del pecho.

–¡¿Qué pensaba hacer, señor?! –se cubrió la boca con las manos y vió como Inuyasha sonreía de lado, aún sin abrir los ojos.

–Lo que ambos deseábamos –abrió los ojos lentamente y Kagome pudo notar una chispa misteriosa en ellos.

–¡Y-Yo no deseaba eso! –masculló nerviosa.

Inuyasha le apartó las manos con delicadeza.

–Tu piel es tan suave y perfumada... –Kagome reprimió un suspiro al sentir como Inuyasha le tomaba las manos y las acercaba a sus labios–. Tan suave que... –beso las palmas de aquellas manos y Kagome sintió un hormigueo donde esos labios habían estado.

–¡N-No vuelva a hacer eso! –alejó sus manos y respiró con dificultad.

–Será en otra ocasión... –se levantó de la cama con una enorme sonrisa. Y con ojos misteriosamente resplandecientes le añadió–: Pronto Jitomatito Rojo, ya verás. Desearas que mis labios cubran los tuyos... Que mi lengua entre en la pequeña cavidad de tu boca rozando tus dientes... Que nuestras lenguas se toquen y se fusionen en un largo y apasionado momento... –se volteó caminando a la puerta dejando a una Kagome con el pulso a mil–. Y cuando eso pase... No podremos continuar más y ambos anhelaremos una necesidad de saciar algo indescriptible...

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir dirigió una última mirada a Kagome.

Cuando Inuyasha se había ido. Kagome dirigió una mano a su pecho para tratar de apaciguar su acelerado corazón. Y fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía el pesado vestido color rubí. Ni tampoco el apretado corsé. No lo tenía, en su lugar, tenía su camisón color negro puesto...

Con mucha vergüenza se cubrió completamente hasta el cuello con la colcha de la cama. Inuyasha Taisho la había visto en camisón ¡qué vergüenza!

¡Idiota! él era un idiota, y uno muy pervertido. La había visto en camisón y ni siquiera había tenido la amabilidad de decírselo... ¡Aparte de idiota era un pervertido...!

«Tal vez es un pervertido... Pero bien que deseabas besarlo». Escuchó la voz de diablillo en su cabeza.

Sin evitarlo, guio un par de dedos a sus labios y los recorrió en todo su esplendor... Las palabras de Inuyasha cayeron en ella como suaves pétalos de flores...

«Pronto Jitomatito Rojo, ya verás. Desearas que mis labios cubran los tuyos... Que mi lengua entre en la pequeña cavidad de tu boca rozando tus dientes... Que nuestras lenguas se toquen y se fusionen en un largo y apasionado momento... Y cuando eso pase... No podremos continuar más y ambos anhelaremos una necesidad de saciar algo indescriptible... »

¡Dios! ¿Por qué esas palabras la hacían estremecer y al mismo tiempo dejar ansiosa?

Continuará...

Tarde una eternidad, estuve un poco deprimida estos días y no se me ocurría nada... pero ya volví y pronto les actualizare los otros fics n.n

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo (aunque sea mala escritora :'c)

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas n_n

_Emoticono win_

¡Nos vemos!

XOXO

Eline

PD: no se desesperen, no las abandonare ;)


	4. Aviso urgente

¡Hola! :D

Ya se que deben querer ahorcarme por no actualizar ninguna de mis historias TTnTT no las culpo, yo también me mataría D: pero recién encontré la forma de entrar a mi cuenta :D ya me había asustado de no poder acceder D: ¡pero al fin entré! :'D estoy tan emocionada de estar de regreso n.n jeje ¿saben por que no podía acceder? Olvide mi contraseña xD típico, suele pasar jijiji

Como se darán cuenta, en cada historia de mi cuenta aparece las letras "AVISO". Verán, he hechado un ojazo a mis historias... He visto errores que la verdad antes no noté D: y mi redacción en algunas historias es una vergüenza. No sé que pensaba en esos momentos xD

En fin, eso es solo una parte del tema. ¿Saben? Tomé la decisión de dar un "reset" a cada una de mis historias. ¿A que me refiero? Pues a que volveré a escribir cada historia corrigiendo errores y otros datos que faltaron de agregar. No las borraré, por ahora.

Iré rehaciendo cada historia poco a poquito. Y con forme vaya corrigiendo las historias, iré borrando las antiguas de mi cuenta cambiándolas por las actualizadas. Umm creo que empezaré a corregir con "¿Sera amor correspondido?"

ACLARACIÓN:

OJO, dije que «corregiría», no que «cambiaría» la temática. Todo será el mismo inicio, desarrollo y desenlace pensado con anterioridad. Solo que diferente redacción y se hará corrección de errores. Eso es todo, no pienso cambiar la historia en otros aspectos, tanto en parejas, personajes y personalidades... Es todo n.n

Estaré corrigiendo estos días, tal vez dentro de una semana subiré el primer capítulo del fic editado...

¡Ah, casi lo olvido! :D tal vez actualice cada semana (si es que no empiezan mis problemas de conexión a internet D: rayos! xc)

Les informo que es un «tal vez», ya que estoy en ultimo semestre de preparatoria y me traen de aquí para allá xD además dentro de poco dejo de ser una menor de edad UwU ¡cumplo 18! :'3 el 6 de Marzo de este año (20016) e.e aquí espero sus regalos al apartado postal:

XD naaaa, es mentira ;)

Jijiji eso es todo :D estén alertas ¿vale? :3

¡Hasta pronto! :3

Eline HiguTaisho

Posdata: este aviso lo colocaré en todas las historias.


End file.
